Love other disasters
by imane.cooper
Summary: Le travail de Bella est toute sa vie, son travail est régie par des règles ses mêmes règles régit sa vie. Règle numéros 6 toujours garder le sourire, règle numéros 3 tout problème a sa solution règles numéros 1 ne jamais jamais jamais tomber amoureux du futur marié.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les filles c'est ma premiere fanfiction , je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes d'orthographes je ne suis vraiment pas douer et mon correcteur ne s'afiche plus si quelque est interessé pour etre ma correctrice je serais tres heureuse si biensur mon histoire vous plait enfin bref je vous laisse decouvrire ma petite histoire.N'hesité pas ame donné votre avis.

**Love and other disasters**

**Chapitre 1**

- "Bella je je sais vraiment pas si je fait le bon choix et si ...et si ce n'était pas le bon tout cela n'aurais servie a rien et ...

-"STOP! Quinn vous aimez cette homme c'est évident, la maniere dont il vous regarde comment il vous couve du regard, Quinn quand un homme vous regarde comme sa il n'y a plus la place au doute vraiment! "

-"Vous croyez ?" me demanda ma cliente completement paniquer

-" Biensur maintenant tenez vous droite" lui repondit je en souriant pour tentée de l'apaiser.

Je me mis a genoux pour ajuster son jupon.

-"Et voila!" dit je en me relevant "Tenez" et en lui tendant son bouquet "vous etes sublime"

-"Merci" me repondit la future mariée.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour lui souhaitée bon courage quand mon oreillette se mit à sonnée

-"Swan!"

-"Babe, on a un hyper mega super extra geant...

-" Abrége !"

-"Ex de la mariée à trois heure risque de perturbation"

-"Quoi?! Qu'elle genre d'ex?

-"Genre hyper mega super extra...

-"Abrége!"

-"Hot,sexy ...

-"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas sa que je veut savoir...

-" Ok sur une echelle de un à dix de l'ex envahissant je dirais 5 et 7 sur celle de la perseverance...merde on a d'autres problemes

-"Qu'elle genre? m'inquiete-je

-"Genre une demoiselle d'honneur qui vide le stock de champagne et deux belles maman qui nous reproduisent un scene de catch."

-"Merde bouge pas je vient tout de suite."

-" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" demanda ma cliente

Regle numeros six Bella régle numeros six. Je pris mon plus beau sourire colgate.

-"Oh rien Quinn deux trois bricoles vous savez , et que serais un mariage sans son lot de probleme n'est ce pas? Je me mis a rire, rire qui ressenblais plus a un rire nerveux qu'a autre chose mais bon.

-"Tres bien, a toute a l'heure alors?"

-"Oui c'est cela." Je sortis de la petite piece où se préparée la marié et quand je fus sur que personne ne pouvais me voire je me mit à courir.

Je traversais les couloires du New York Marriott a toute vitesse. Ah oui désolé vous devais vous demander qui je suis. Alors arret sur image. Bon beh pour commencer je suis Isabella Swan alias cupison pour les ,yeux marron,1m 60, 24 ans. Styliste de formation wedding planer de profession. Mes parents sont mort quand j'avais 20 ans en me laissant une coquette somme. Alors avec celle ci j'ai monter ma propre boite de wedding planer aprés avoir finie mes études de m'occcupe donc de la partie organisation et confectionne les vetements porter par les mariés le jours J. Certain penserons que je m'occupe d'organiser le plus beau jour de la vie de centaine de femme pour combler mon manque total de vie sentimentale et bien ce n'est pas faux, mais qui s'en soucis vraiment.

-"Hey cupidon j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais!"

Arret sur image, vous voyer cet chose qui est entrain de me sauter dessus, oui ça homme de 24 ans, cheveux friser camoufler sous une tonne de laque,chemise a carreaux extra colorée,cravate fine et chaussure vernie, beh lui c'est Marc mon assistant et meilleur ami

-"Oui beh j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu."

-"Tu veut dire avec tes 15 cm de talon?"

-"Hey! Tu les aimais bien au magasin!"

-"Enfin babe qui n'aime pas des louboutins Marc dit juste que tu est la seule personne de New york qui est capable de travaillé courir cuisiner et meme faire des taches menageres avec ces trucs."

Ah oui j'oublier Marc adore parler de lui à la troisieme personnes du singulier, allez comprendre pourquoi seul dieu le sais!

-"Les gay ne sont pas scencé se préocupés de ce genre de details Marc" lui repondis-je le sourire aux levres."Alors cet ex ?

-"Marc lui a presentais l'ex de la mariée et on peut dire qu'ils on l'air de bien s'entendrent me dit il en m'indiquent un couple s'embrassant dans un coin.

Je me mit à rire:

-" La mariée va etre furieuse puce!

-"Marc s'en contre fiche temps qu'il touche son cheque.

Je ris .

-"Tres bien, mais maintenant au travaille!"

-"Oui chef!"s'exclama t'il en mimant la marche millitaire.

-"On a fait du bon boulet les gars vous pouvais rentrez chez vous maintenant!" remerciai -je mon équipe.

-"Tu vient avec nous babe on va boirent un verre au Rose bar."me proposa Marc.

-"Non cheri je suis extenuée demain on a rendez vous avec Rebecca Jefferson. lui repondis-je.

-"Trés bien babe à demain. M'embrassa Marc.

Il était 23H30 quand je regagna mon appartement à Manhattan.

Je deposa mes clé sur le bar de ma cuisine americaine retira mes chaussures et fila sous la douche pour ensuite me coucher.

-"Mais ou sont ils?" s'impatienta Marc"

-"Arrete peut etre qu'ils on un contre temps" le rassurai-je

-" Non Bella ils nous font venir ici a l'heure qui est scencé LEURS convenir en emportant des vetements qui ne sont pas scencé etre apporter dans un restaurant... Marc fut interomput par la sonnerie de mon telephone.

-"Swan?"

-Bella ? ici Rebecca Jefferson je suis navrée John a eu un empechement je suis donc obliger de repporter le rendez-vous ."

-"Oh ce n'est rien tenez moi au courant pour un prochain rendez vous."

-"Trés bien aurevoir."

-"Aurevoir"

-"Alors ? me demanda Marc avec un ton suffisant

-"Alors rien elle ne peut pas venir c'est tout!"

-"Bella des millions de femmes revent que tu organise leur mariage et toi tu te plie en quatre pour un couple qui n'a pas l'air si investie que sa! me dit Marc en se levant et commençant a en reculant , Il ne vit pas le serveur derriere lui qui renverssa son plateau sur le client de la table à coté de la notre

**Pov E:**

-"Les japonais sont des clients important Peter, j'espere que tu m'a apporter tout les documents"

-"Biensur Monsieur Cullen"

Dire que j'etait impatient etait peu dire , etant de nature peu patient l'empleur de ce rendez-vous me rendez encore plus execrable que d'ordinaire. J'etait conscient d'etre tres voir trop exigent avec mes employés mais etre a la tete d'un des plus gros magasine des Etats Unis a seulement 28 ans vous pousse a manier cette empire d'une main de maitre pour assurer sa perenité. Et aujourd'hui je rencontré de gros partenaire , Les japonais qui veulent publier mon magasine en asie.

J'etait entrain de lire mes mail sur mon blackberry quand un plat de spaghetti a la bolognaise et un verre de vin se renverssa sur mon costume gucci. Je vis rouge.

-Merde! M'exclame m'ai je en me levant.

-Je suis confus Monsieur vraiment je suis desolé ! S'excusa le serveur completement paniquer, je ne pris pas la peine de lui crier dessus

-"Oh my god Marc est désolé c'est sa faute il a poussé le serveur. M'indiqu'a un homme.

-"Quoi? Qui est Marc? Demandais- je confus

L'homme n'eu meme pas la peine de me repondre quand soudain une jeune femme le tira en arriere par le bras pour passer devant lui.

-"Excuser-le C'est lui Marc il parle de lui meme a la troisieme personne du singulier, oui je sais c'est particulier mais je vous assure qu'il ne l'a pas vu il ne la pas fait expres je suis confuse.

Je la detailla du regard. C'etait une adorable et miniscule petite brune ,avec de grand yeux marron ses long cheveux brun aux raciné etait de plus en plus clair vers ses pointes .Un effet de mode adopter par les femmes au top de la mode cette année. Quoi ? Je suis a la tete d'un magasine de mode je vous rappel. Elle ne devais depasser le metre 60 meme si ses immenses talon combler l'ecart de taille entre nous. Son teint etait légerement halé et sa magnifique bouche etait ni trop fine ni trop pulpeuse. Elle porter une robe bleu foncée lui arrivant au genoux, elle aborder un decolleté ni trop sage ni trop vulgaire juste parfait, qui laisser decouvrire une sublime poitrine. J'aurais pu rester ainsi a la devisagé pendant des heures mais s'aurait etait mal poli. Je me gratta donc la georgeet repris:

-"Je n'en doute pas, seulement j'ai un RDV extemement important dans pas moin de dix minute et je ne peut dessament pas aceuillir mon client dans cette etat et je ne vous cache pas que je suis contrarier et que ...

-"Suivez moi au toilette! Me coupat elle

-"Je vous demande pardon?M'exclamais-je

-Venez avec moi au toilette, repris t'elle en me tirant le bras

-Je ... ecouté je suis extrement flatter mademoiselle mais je ...

-shuuutt ne paniquer pas , cela seras tres rapide et si cela peut vous rassurer beaucoup d'hommes m'on dit que j'etait douée!

Quoiii!?Non mais j'etait tomber sur qui là?

-Non je vous assure pas que je doute de vos capacité mais...

Elle avais reussit a m'entrainer dans les toillettes des hommes, elle verouilla la porte aprés avoir vérifier que personnes hormis nous deux s'y trouver.

-Déshabillez -vous!

Non je ecouter je suis etremenet flatter et dans un autre contexte vous seriez deja nue, mais j'ai un rendez vous tres important et je ne veut pas que vous vous forcier parceque votre ami a detruit mon costume lui dit je pendant qu'elle chercher desesperement quelque chose dans son immense sac.

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup vers moi aprés ma tirade.

-Je vous demande pardon dit elle en brandissant une metre ruban avec un sourire.

Elle s'aprocha de moi et se mit a mesurer mon tour de taille et je la laisser totalement faire, trop intriguer par ce petit bout de femme .

-" Sa devrait aller dit elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée des toilettes toujour fermé. Elle se baissa et je neput faire qu'admiré ce deliscieux posterieur.

-Et voila tener me dit elle en me tendant une n'est pas du Gucci vous vous contenterais d'un Wedding Swann Mais pour l'urgence de la situation je pense que sa ira.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? L'interrogére betement .

-Un costume quoi d'autre ? Me repond y t-elle en riant

-Oh mon dieu je me sens tellement ridicule je suis navrée vraiment je ...

-Oh ne vous inquitez pas ce n'est rien on est quitte maintenant souriat elle en me poussant dans une cabine de toillette, aller enfiler le.

J e m'executa , le rendu etait paas mal du tout classe confortable, un pantalon cigarette noir et sa veste bien cintré une chemise blanche je sortie de la cabine et la vis assise prés des lavabos balançant ses longue et magnique jambes.

-huuum hummm.

-Oh navrée j'etait perdu dans mes pensée me dit elle en se levant elle s'approcha vers moi et arrangea mon col et partie chercher une cravate qu'elle nouat autour de mon cou

-voila vous ete tres beau reprit la surplombé de deux tetes malgrés ses talon , je me perdit dans ses yeux.

-Vous aussi murmurai-je d'un coup totalment sous le charme de cette toute petite femme.

-Merci chuchotat elle aussi, vous devrait y aller votre rendez ne devrait plus tarder,

-Oui repondit je a contre coeur, au faite vous vous promener toujour avec des costumes d'hommes? Repris je en souriant

Elle posa sa main sur la poigner de la porte prete a partir elle se retourna vers moi seulement sa tete et me repondit avec un sourire mysterieux

-Régle numeros 11: savoir envisager tout les problemes et avoir tout le materiel a porter de main pour les contrait. Aurevoir monsieur Cullen

-"Attendez je ne connais meme pas votre nom je sortie des toillettes mais elle etait deja partie je regagna onc ma table ou mon rdv venais d'arrivé.

**_Voila mon prmier chapitre , je suis consciente que c'est tres maladroit et bouré de fautes d'othographe mais je voulais absolument le publier pour avoir votre avis afin de savoir si je doit continuer oui ou non pour ensuite essayer de m'amelioré. VOILA les filles( ou gaçcons) j'attend vos reviews avec impatiente bisous**

** Sidney.C**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou je vous poste le chapitre 2 je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir votre avis mais bn je vous poste quand meme le second chapitre dans l'espoir de recevoir quelques reviews voila : )

Chapitre 2.

POV E:

Voilà une semaine depuis ma rencontre au restaurant avec celle que je m'amuser a appeler Mademoiselle costume. Mon téléphone ce mit a sonner.  
-"Cullen ?"  
-"OH mON DIEU EDWARD OH MON DIEU!...  
-"ALICE!Tout va bien? M'inquiète je  
-"Si tout va bien ? Mais bien sur que tout va bien! Je vais me marier et mon mariage seras le plus beau jour de ma vie!  
-"Et bien oui alice il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit autrement, mais sa fait une semaine qu'on sais cela? Demandais-je  
-"Oui mais il y a une semaine ce n'était pas Bella Swan qui organiser mon mariage!"  
-"Bella Swan ?  
-"Bella Swan! Edward ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas cette femme! C'est l'une des femmes les plus puissante au États Unis de ces deux dernière année, elle a écrit un livre qui est devenue une vrai bible du mariage, elle crée elle même les robes et les costumes des mariés, ses spots on envahie la télé et son visage et placard er sur tout time square cette femme est une légende vivante! Et...  
-"Alice reprend ton souffle je voit que tu est en admiration pour cette femme et c'est très bien mais je ne voit pas le rapport avec moi?"  
-Oh oui j'y vient elle nous invite a dîner ce soir au restaurant pour organiser le mariage et les témoins les demoiselles d'honneur ainsi que les mères des mariées sont conviées. Tu est le témoin de Jasper donc...  
-" Alice j'avais déjà un truc de prévu je voulais...  
-"Ce soir a 19h30 au twenty one frefro je t'aime!"  
-" je ...  
-tttttttttt elle avais déjà raccrocher .  
-t'aime aussi fini-je en reposant mon téléphone. Quesqu'elle pouvais m'énerve cette chose haute comme trois pomme mais quesque je l'aimais et elle me faisait faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

-Jessica!

-"Oui monsieur Cullen" me répondit immédiatement ma secrétaire.  
-"annuler tout mes rendez vous ce soir."  
-"Très bien Monsieur."  
_ POV B:  
-Noire ou rouge?  
- Marc le gay dit ni l'un ni l'autre il choisirer celle la me dit il en me tendant une robe moulante orange, elle irait parfaitement avec ton bronzage, je fis une grimace et il reprit" mais Marc l'homme choisirer la rouge parce que c'est sexy et qu'il y a les témoins a ce dîner et que bella vroumm vroumm a bien besoin d'une vidange...  
-Marc ! M'exclamais en prenant un faux aire choquée.  
- "Oh arrête s'il te plaît ne prend pas cette aire avec Marc . Me répondit il en riant.  
-" La ferme et allons gagner des dollars babe!"  
- "YEppp Marc est bien d'accord parce qu'il a repérer des pompes dior qui lui fond de l'oeil mais sa patronne le paye au lance pierre.  
Je lui tirait la langue et enfila ma robe rouge herver léger enfila mes chaussure jimmy choo je me fis un trait d'eyeliner et mis un rouge a lèvre rouge. Et je me fis un side messy bun.  
-Allez sexy boy on y va!" Dit je a Marc en enfilent mon trench beige et attrapa ma pochette.

_

POV E:  
Je venais d'arrivée au restaurant non sans avoir couru ayant eu peur d'arriver en retard connaissant Alice je n'avais pas voulut pas prendre le risque.  
Je fus heureux de constater que la dit Bella Swan reine de Alice land n'était pas encore arriver. Seul ma mère Alice Jaspere et rosalie étaient présent, les parent de Jasper étant morts sa mère n'était donc pas présente.  
-"Oh mon amour comment va tu ? M'accueillie ma mère.  
-"Très bien et toi maman?  
-"Oui mon bébé se mari et c'est Bella Swan qui organise je suis au anges!"  
Je ne comprenais vraiment pas cette admiration pour cette femme et surtout si elle était si connue que sa pourquoi je n'en avais jamais entendu parler? Sûrement parce que je ne m'intéressé pas vraiment a tout ce qui concerne le mariage me dit je.  
Je m'assis et salua Rose qui était la femme de mon frère Emmett et Jasper. Je fini par m'asseoir face a Alice dos a l'entrée du restaurant.  
Nous discutames tranquillement de tout et de rien quand tout a coup le regard d'Alice s'illumina et devient tout a coup hystérique. Elle finit par ce lever.  
J'allais regarder ce qui attiré son attention quand soudain mon téléphone se mit a sonner.

-"Cullen!"

-"Monsieur Mr Barnner exige un RDV a la première heure demain."  
-"Accorde le lui mais ne me déranger plus ce soir, je suis en famille."  
-" Très bien Monsieur veuillez m'excusez, bonne soirée."  
-" A vous aussi Peter."  
Je rangea mon téléphone et je fus surpris en levant ma tête de constater que tout le monde autour de la table était lever pour aceuillir...Mademoiselle costume ?! J'etait plus que surpris je la regarder retirer son trench beige dévoilant son magnifique corps sculpter dans une robe rouge moulant lui arrivant mi cuisse et un décolleté a faire changer un gay de bord.  
Elle parut aussi surpris que moi car elle me devisageat aussi longtemps que moi. Nous fumes interrompus par la voix Alice.  
-"Edward je te présente Bella Swan la femme qui vend du rêve a tout les femmes qui vit sur le continent américain!"  
-"Et les hommes aussi " ne pu je m'empêcher de dire."  
-" Quoi? Me demanda ma mère"  
-"Euhhh non je disais enchante mademoiselle Swan répondit je en lui tendant ma main. Elle la saisie et me lançant un petit sourire  
-" Moi de même dit elle d'une voix suave."  
Oh mon dieu la soirée va être longue très longue surtout que littel Eddy commença a se manifester.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les filles oui je sais j'ai mit enoooooorrrmement de temps a poster le troisième chapitre je vous avoue que j'était très peu motivée j'ai pensée que mon histoire suscité peu d'intérêt mais après mure réflexion j'ai décider de continuer mon histoire pour les personnes qui s'y intéressées. voila donc le chapitre trois en espèrent qui vous plaise je vous retrouve en bas ENJOY!

E POV:

- …..c'est donc pourquoi je vous conseille des lys plutôt que des roses.

Bordel de merde c'est la première fois que j'avais la trique seulement en écoutant une femme parler de fleurs. Cela faisait maintenant 1 heure et demi que Bella Swan tenter d'organiser le mariage de ma petit soeur, et elle dut résonner cette dernière sur toute les idées aussi folles les unes que les autres qu'Alice prévoyez pour le plus grand jours de sa vie.

-Oh oui très bien, si vous penser que c'est le meilleur alors je vous suit.

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice obéir autant a une personne elle devait vénéré Bella Swan autant que Anna Wintour.

Ce qui était toute a fait compréhensible Bella Swan avais un don pour l'élocution et l'art du parler, tout ce qui sortait de sa magnifique et sensuelle bouche sonnée comme parole d'évangile.

Le dessert avais était servie tout a l'heure Emette et Rose nous avais quitter après ce dernier. Ne rester a table que ma mère Jasper Alice Marc Bella et moi. Alice Bella et ma mère continuer a parler du mariage pendant que jasper ce noyer dans son verre de whisky complètement dépasser par les événements quand a Marc, ce dernier écrivait toutes les idées des filles. Je pris mon téléphone afin de m'occuper l'esprit, j'avais dévisager Bella toute la soirée la déshabillant du regard je me dit qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter et de faire redescendre cette tric de taureau.

En consultant l'écran de mon Blackberry je vis 6 appels manqués de Tanya, je soupira. N'y consacrant pas plus d'intérêt je cliqua sur l'onglet recherche internet et y tapa : Bella Swan .

De nombreux article a son sujet apparut, quelque photo de gala où elle apparaissait mais surtout des robes de mariés beaucoup de robe de mariés ainsi que quelque costumes et robes que j'en déduit était des robes de demoiselle d'honneur. Un titre attira mon attention: Bella Swan qui est vraiment le cupidon des temps modernes? par Gossip Cop. Je cliqua sur le lien et après quelques secondes une autre page apparût,

BELLA SWAN ALIAS CUPIDON QUI EST TU? Gossip cop a répondu pour vous!

Originaire de Los Angeles Bella Swan est la fille unique de Charlie et Renée Swan décèdes dans un tragique accident de voiture quand cette dernière avais 20 ans. Elle est diplômé de la prestigieuse école de New York Fashion School .Apres sa elle décide de totalement changé de registre et devient wedding planer en l'espace de deux ans cette jeune styliste devient l'une des business woman les plus influente de tout les Etats-Unis.

Son affaire est estimé a pas moins de 1 million de dollars de chiffre d'affaire par an. Admirer et adulé de tous elle reste néanmoins quelqu'un de très discrète et de modeste. Reconnue par ses pairs comme une grande styliste et une organisatrice hors pair chaque mariage organisé est aussi spectaculaire que le précédents. Admiré pour son gout et envié pour son style toujours impeccable et au top de la mode, Bella Swan reste tout de même

une sublime femme célibataire alors peur de l'engagement ou attente de son prince charmant? Seul elle le sais enfin du moins pour l'instant car Gossip Cop veille au grain et vous raconte tout. A bientôt chers lecteurs et lectrices et n'oublier pas Gossip Cop voit tout entent tout et sais tout.

XOXOXOXO Gossip Cop.

-Edward?

Je lâcha rapidement mon téléphone surpris.

-Oui?

-C'est encore le travail? Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu travaille quand nous sommes en famille. Me dit ma mère.

-Oui maman désolé je regarder quelque mails. Tout ce passe bien ?

-Oui Bella est une personne délicieuse mais je vais y aller je suis un peu fatigué. Me dit elle en se levant pour partir je suivit son mouvement.

-Tu veut que je t'accompagne? Lui proposai-je

-Oh non chérie sa va aller je vais prendre un taxi profite de ta soirée d'accord?

-Très bien. lui répondit-je en me réinstallant sur ma chaise.

-Je vais aussi y aller j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour commencer mon travail. se manifesta Marc. Nous pourrions partager un taxi Esmée?

-Oh oui bien sur vous m'en verrais ravie. Bonne soirée a tous.

-bonne soirée. répondîmes en coeur.

La soirée poursuivit son cours Alice et Bella parler entre elles et Jasper et moi intervenions quand nous étions conviés. Quand soudain un slow se jouât dans le restaurant quelque couple se leva pour danser.

-OH MON DIEU mon amour c'est notre chanson allons danser!

- Alice je écoute …. je…. elle ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase et le tira vers la piste de danse.

Me laissant seul et désarmé devant mon fantasme vivant. Un silence plana pendant au moins 2 minute avant que je me décida a ouvrir la bouche.

- Alors euh vous êtes hum wedding planer?

-Oui me répondit-elle et vous a la tête de BE STYLE?

-Oui.

Le malaise était palpable.

-Ecoutez pour l'autre jour je hum je voulais m'excuser c'était déplacer de croire que vous que hum que vous vouliez enfin hum je veut dire que hum…. merde qu'est ce qui m'arrive! J'ai l'impression d'être un puceau qui parle pour la première fois a une femme! soufflais je pour moi sa voix me sortie de mes pensées .

-Vous êtes vierge?!

J'écarquilla les yeux. -Quoi?! Non loin de la j'ai du coucher avec pioufff je ne sais pas enfin je couche avec toute les filles que…

Je patauger et je vis son regard changé, je me repris.

- Pas que je couche avec toute les femme de New York enfin je suis euh écouter je je …. oh mon dieu je m'embrouille. Je souffla un bon coup! Je ne suis pas puceau mais je ne suis pas non plus un coureur de jupon mais enfin…..

- Désolé, vous mettre dans une situation embarrassante n'était pas mon but enfin ,que vous couchais avec tout New York ne me regarde pas le moins du monde mais je…

Si je penser être le seul a être mal a l'aise Bella me montra bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Son visage pris une jolie teinte rose signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

-Votre vie sexuel ne me regarde absolument pas enfin je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai posais cette question vous vierge serais impossible vous êtes très beau euh sexy oh mon dieu est ce que j'ai dit sa a voix haute oh nom de dieu pourquoi je continue a vous raconté sa….. ma mère me disais toujours que je suis née dépourvu du filtre qui empêche de dire toute les bêtises possible et inimaginable oh seigneur je vous empris arrête ce flot de paroles de n'importe qu'elle moyen possible…

je fit ce qu'elle me demanda et l'arrêta de la première manière qui me vit a l'esprit.

Ces lèvres était encore plus douce que ce je pouvais l'imaginé. Elles avais un arrière gouts sucré dut au dessert au chocolat qu'elle avais manger juste avant. Elle ne me repoussa pas a ma plus grande surprise. Nous nous séparions son magnifique visage était a quelque centimètre du mieux ses grand yeux chocolat encrés dans les miens.

-Hummmmm je je ne m'attendais plus a une gifle mais euh ce moyen est aussi agréable je euh… sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, je remarqua que son ton avais changés du tout au tout sa voix était beaucoup plus serré et plus basse.

La voir ainsi, me fit prendre confiance en moi, derrière ce physique de rêve Bella Swan était une jeune femme timide. Je lui fis mon sourire en quoi qui me valut un autre rougissement de sa part.

Elle se leva maladroitement -Je vais y aller il se fait tard je euh il faut que j'y aille par ce que je …. beh par ce qu'il faut que j'y aille finit elle dans un rire nerveux.

-Très bien on se voit demain ?

-Quoi! demain ? Pourquoi?

- Et bien je suis le témoin.

- Et?

- Et bien vous avais dit a Alice que vous prendriez rendez-vous avec les témoins demain, pour vous savais, le mariage et tout sa. Lui rappelais-je

-Oh oui se rappela t-elle ou avais-je la tête!

Elle était devenue toute rouge signe de son soudain malaise, je me pris a espéré que je ne la laissait pas indifférente.

J'ai toujours eu du succès avec la gente féminine depuis l'époque du lycée, mais j'ai appris avec le temps de me méfier des femmes je me contenté d'une relation physique avec ces dernières. N'ayant jamais ressentie le besoin de m'attacher, je collectionne les filles, mais avec Bella quelque chose avais changé, je n'ai jamais était mal a l'aise avec une femme et voila que je perd mes mots devant elle, au delà de l'envie de son corps, je voulais apprendre a la connaitre. Même si je sais que ma condition ne me le permet pas, Bella Swan sans même le savoir a bouleverser ma manière de fonctionner.

Elle renfila son trench beige cachant a ma vu son sublime corps. Elle sortie de sa pochette son Blackberry.

-Votre numéros pour que je puisse vous joindre demain, me demanda t-elle.

-Oh oui bien sur! Je lui donna mon numéros avant de lui faire mon sourire au se dirigea vers la porte, et soudain l'envie de la retenir fut plus forte.

-Je peu vous raccompagné si vous voulez!

-Oh non c'est très gentille mais sa ira je vais prendre un taxi. Je n'insista pas plus ne voulant pas paraitre oppressent.

-Tres bien souriais-je

Nous étions devant le restaurant, elle héla un taxi qui s'arrêta devant la chaussé , elle se retourna vers moi

- Rendez-vous demain au restaurant Tao a 12h.

-Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde!

-Je l'espère bien Monsieur Cullen. La coquine avais retrouver confiance en elle. Elle grimpât dans le taxi et rentra chez elle.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, la retrouver demain.

POV B:

-OH mon dieu Marc qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?! m'exclamai-je prise de panique en déambulant dans mon atelier.

Depuis que j'avais fait la rencontre d'Edward Cullen dans ce restaurant tout mes sens était en émoi et c'était peu de le dire rougissement bafouage tout y passer, cet homme me m'était dans tout mes états,

- Ecoute chérie ce mec te fait de l'effet et c'est tout a fait normal Marc ne reste pas de marbre face a une tel beauté, je veut dire il est intelligent charmant, beau comme un dieu et tellement tellement hoooooot!

-Marc ! le repri-je

-RROOOOHHH sa va Marc dit tout haut ce que tu pense tout bas.

- Peut importe! Il est le témoin du mariage d'une cliente et je doit resté professionnelle…

-Tout a fait d'accord! s'exclama Marc en bondissant de la table ou il était assis depuis un moment me faisant sursauté au passage, restons professionnels tout en portant des trucs sexy, attirant et tout le tralalala n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi tu parle? réponds-je faussement confuse,

-Marc a vu la robe orange sur ton bureau! m'accusa-t-il

-Qu…..quoi ?! euh non c'est.. euh c'est faux …. enfin non c'est que …. et puis merde oui je compter la porter… non laisse moi finir je compter la porter juste pour voir si l'effet était partager c'est tout terminai-je dans une toute petite voix. -Marc est heureux de voir que sa copine est enfin sous le charme d'un mâle par ce qu'il commencer sérieusement a croire que sa copine était lesbienne!

- Hééééé rigole-je .

IL était 11H52 quand je rentrais dans le restaurant et j'eu la grosse surprise de voire Edward déjà assis a table, je m'approcha pour le salué,

-Bonjour l'accoste-je

Il relava la tête vers moi et je vis son regard loucher sur mon décolleté, j'était heureuse d'avoir eu mon petit effet.

-Hummm oh Bella bonjour comment t'allez vous?Assied-vous je vous en pris , dit il en se levant pour pousser ma chaise Rosalie ne peut pas venir elle a dut partir a Milan pour la fashion week.

-Oh vraiment! Et bien vous êtes donc coincer avec moi rie-je pour cacher mon trouble du au fait de me retrouver seul avec lui.

-En dirait bien! ria-t-il lui aussi, mais c'est plus un cadeau,

-un cadeau empoisonner quand je vous obligerais a faire des essayage, gouter tout sorte de pièce monter, visiter tout les salles de réception a New York, vous obliger a danser, et le pire surtout avec votre soeur aller étiqueter les affaire figurant sur la liste de cadeau de mariage! dit-je en riant

-Avec vous tout me parait si amusant me répondit-il,

-C'est ce qu'on verra rétorque- je ,en attendant commencer a commander votre déjeuner car tout cette amusement commence je regarda ma montre, dans deux heures, bon appétit bien sur termine ai je en souriant.

-Vous êtes le diable mademoiselle Swan,

-Certain m'appelle le Satan en talon haut, termine-ai je dans un rire franc ou il me suivie

- Et bien commandons pour prendre des forces alors!

-Oui vous avez raison.

Edward Cullen me plaisait beaucoup et durant ce repas j'avais décidé que moi aussi j'avais le droit au bonheur, alors pour la première fois j'enfreignit une des règles.

Voila les filles alors je sais ce n'est pas terrible et tout et tout mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis ce qui mal comme ce qui est bien voila les fille vous dit a la prochaine et prenez soin de vous bisou bisou.


End file.
